Uwaga pole minowe!
Rarity - Ostatnio w programie zawodnicy wcielili się w strażaków z B.O.P.R u... nie chce mi się tego tłumaczyć... No gasili pożar i ratowali ludzi. Przed Rarity przebiegł płonący mężczyzna. Rarity - Aha? ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Dom Hello Kitty: 120px Pinkie i Kat leżał na łóżku i knuły. Pinkie - Jeśli przegramy to musimy zagłosować z przewagą, czyli potrzebny jest nam ktoś jeszcze do sojuszu. Kat - Poważna sprawa :S Pinkie - Oczywiście przydałoby się zawiązać sojusz też z jakimś chłopcem, ale to później... Kat - No... Pinkie pohasała do Gisel i Vivian. Gisel czytała książkę, a Vivian grała na harmonijce. Pinkie - Heej ^_^ Vivian uniosła brew. Vivian - Czego? Pinkie - Może by tak wspólny sojusz przeciwko Muriel? Gisel - Vivian zgódź się od razu. Vivian - Ale... Gisel - Tak. Vivian - Ok. Wchodzimy w to. Pinkie - Jupi! ' Muriel ze zmiotką odkurzała elegancką lampę. Muriel - Nudzi mnie to show. Usiadła i zaczęła jeść czekoladki. Muriel - Coś mi nie idzie, zastanawiam się nad sensem bytu. Pinkie siedziała z notesem i okularami trochę dalej. Pinkie - Hm... Kat - Hm... Co? Pinkie - To nie było hm na dobrze. Czekamy teraz na rozwój wypadków. Kat - O jej O_O Pinkie - Musimy być cierpliwe... Kat odsalutowała i walnęła się w głowę. Kat - Au. Pinkie - Z kim ja pracuje... Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Cała drużyna piła wodę malinową przy stoliku, ogólnie świętowali. Corey - I odpadły wszystkie plebsy! Flash - Zostały tylko najlepsze osoby. Roberto - I ty... -,- Jose - Ej! Flash jest nie gorszy od ciebie. Ilaj - No, już Will mi mniej przeszkadzał. Roberto - Aha? Corey - Teraz ty wychodzisz na plebsa! Roberto podniósł z ziemi kupę Barbie i trafił Corey'a w twarz. Roberto - Ha! Corey starł z siebie kupę. Corey - Pożałujesz. Roberto - Nie sadzę. Flash oburzony widocznie zachowaniem Roberta wylał mu na głowę wodę. Flash - Zasłużyłeś! Roberto odszedł, a reszta patrzyła po sobie zmieszana. ' Zbiórka: 131x131px 137x137px Wszyscy stali na rozległym polu. Rarity - Co powiecie na spacer po polu minowym? ^_^ Pinkie - Tak! Kat zaczęła klaskać jak głupia. Corey - Ah te dziewczyny... Pinkie - Mądrzejsze od was :P Corey - Of course. Muriel - To chodzenie po polu minowym nie jest niebezpieczne? Vivian - Gorsze jest pływanie statkiem. Uwierz mi. Rarity - Oj wy nie kumaci zawodnicy. Pinkie - Kum, kum^^ Rarity - Chodzi o krowie placki! Muriel - Zawał! Padła na ziemię nogami w górę. Gisel - Pedantyczna babka pada. Rarity - Wyliże się. Ilaj - Nikt jej nie reanimuje? Jose - Raczej nie... Muriel wstała, bo puściła bąka i się wybiła! Muriel - Gdzie moja biżuteria?! Chyba nikt mnie nie okradł. Roberto - Skąd. Muriel - Nie pyskuj chłopacze! Roberto - Chyba chłopcze. Muriel kopnęła go w kostkę i odsunęła się. Gisel - Hm... ostra... Rarity wzięła różową trąbkę i zatrąbiła. Kat - Chyba mamy być cicho... Rarity - Tak! Jak już się dowiedzieliście wyzwaniem będzie przejście przez pole krowich placków. Niektóre to krowie placki miny. Obrzucą was kupskiem. Drużyna, która znajdzie się na ładnie oznaczonej mecie wygra. Vivian - O tak! Rarity - Nie przedłużając... Zaczynamy! Zadanie: 120px137x137px Pinkie puściła się pędem przez pole omijając krowie placki. Pinkie - Jej! Rarity spojrzała przez lornetkę operową. Rarity - Panie i panowie: Pinkie Pie jest już na mecie. Gisel - Jak?! Rarity - Normalnie. Gońcie ją. Chłopacy, Vivian i Gisel pobiegli przez pole. Ilaj - Run boys run! Corey - No biegniemy. Ale wdepnął w krowi placek i się przewrócił. Ilaj - Oł ziom. Ale sam wpadł w kupę. Roberto przebiegł obok się śmiejąc. Jose - Pomogę wam! Jose, razem z Flashem podnieśli kolegów. ' Tym czasem Muriel i Kat stały w miejscu. Kat - Ja nie lubię krowich placków :( Muriel - A ja nie lubię biegać :( Rarity - Oh weźcie się postarajcie! Kat - Nie. Rarity - Tak. Kat - Nie. Rarity - Tak! Kat - Nie! Rarity - Tak! Kat - Tak! Rarity - Nie! Kat - Ok. Usiadła na kamieniu. Rarity - I prawidło... co?! Ruszać się, bo was zdyskwalifikuje! Muriel - Dobrze... Wstała i powoli poszła, Kat zamiast iść powoli pobiegła... szybko i zaraz dobiegł do Pinkie Pie. Pinkie leżała na złotym dywaniku z napisem ,,meta" Pinkie - Kat? Kat - Tak. To ja ^^ Pinkie - Widzę, że dobrze biegasz. Kat - No, ale mam coś na podeszwach. Pokazała obcasy całe w kupie. Pinkie - U... To trzeba umyć. Wyciągnęła z włosów szlauch z różowej gumy. Pinkie - Obydwie nogi w górę. Kat - Jak? Pinkie - Stań na rękach! Kat - Nie umiem! Pinkie - To na głowie! Kat - Nie umiem! :( Pinkie - To usiądź. Kat - Ok. Kat usiadła i podniosła nogi w górę. Pinkie - 3... 2... 8! Zaczęła lać wodę ze szlaucha. Po chwili buty Kat były czyste. Kat - Wee! ^_^ Tym czasem u chłopców. Ilaj, Flash, Jose i Corey zrównali się z Vivian i Gisel. Gisel - Hej Ilaj ^^ Ilaj - Hej <3 Posłał jej buziaka. Flash - Gdyby moja dziewczyna tu była. Jose - Albo moja Juliette... Corey - No a moja była wkurzyła się na mnie, bo chciałem jej bezpieczeństwa. Flash - A potem nie dałeś jej szansy powrócić do ciebie jako milionera. Corey - Gdybym wygrał drugi milion i chciała, by wrócić... Vivian - To? Corey - Dałbym jej szanse. Wtedy nadepnął na minę bombę i wszyscy wylecieli w powietrze. Vivian - Zaraz zginiemyyyyyyyyyy! Gisel - Jestem za młoda! Ilaj - I za piękna! Spadli na ziemię z wielkim BUM! Jose - Ciała nie czuje - powiedział odklejając się od ziemi. Corey - Ja też... Gisel - I ja... Ilaj wstał. Ilaj - Sory panowie, nie czas się wylegiwać, tu jest wyzwanie do wygrania Ilaj podniósł Coreya i Jose z ziemi. Gisel - A ja? Ilaj - Wybacz skarbie, ale tu chodzi o wyzwanie i milion dolarów. I chłopcy pobiegli na metę. Vivian - Świnie! Gisel - Nie, tu faktycznie chodzi o pojedynek. Nad nimi stanęła Muriel. Muriel - O Najświętsza Matko Boska! Jesteście brudne jak prosiaczki prosto z chlewika! Gisel - Wdepłyśmy w krowią minę. Muriel - Trzeba by was porządnie umyć. Vivian - Jak? Muriel wyciągnęła z ziemi pompę wodną. Muriel - To zabytek, ale nadal działa. Gisel i Vivian niepewnie dały się opłukać. Vivian - Mam mokry kapelusz! Gisel - A ja skarpety! Vivian - A ja nie mam skarpet! Muriel - A ja mam mokre bambosze. Gisel spojrzała na bambosze Muriel. Gisel - Co ty na siebie ubrałaś?! Muriel - Bardzo ciepłe, z wełny młodych baranków. Vivian - M... Baranki. Muriel - Ok na metę trzeba iść. Muriel zaczęła iść, mokre Gisel i Vivian pobiegły. Meta: 120px137x137px Na mecie były już Kat, Pinkie, Rarity i Roberto. Pinkie - Gdzie reszta mojego teamu? W tym memencie przybiegła reszta brudnej drabiny. Jose - Jesteśmy! Roberto - Nareszcie. Ilaj - Eh... Flash - Podpinam się pod przedmówcę: Eh... Na dywan przybiegły wtedy Vivian, Gisel i Muriel. Rarity - Uwaga! Drużyna Hello kitty dziś przegrała i pójdą na eliminacje! Pinkie - No nie! Gisel! Gisel - To nie przeze mnie! Pinkie - Vivian! Vivian - Nie! Pinkie - Muriel? Muriel - Na końcu biegłam! Pinkie - Ojej, przez ciebie przegraliśmy :( Muriel - O jej :( Kat - O jej :( Rarity - Nie chciałabym przerywać ckliwej chwili, ale czas na was. Obie drużyny poszły sobie. Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Corey i Ilaj grali Flash - Wygraliśmy! Roberto - Ale okropnie się wlekliście. Ilaj - To ty nas olewasz! Jose - Właśnie, jesteś na wylocie z naszego teamu. Roberto - Przypominam, że mamy sojusz i w razie eliminacji odpada Flash! Corey - Mieliśmy sojusz. Flash - Właśnie, teraz to ty wylecisz! Roberto - Zobaczymy. Wyszedł z domku. Jose - Ten gość mnie wkurza. Ilaj - Nie tylko ciebie... Głosowanie: 120px ' ' ' ' ''' '''Ceremonia: 120px Rarity stoi z tacą, na której są 4 podkówki. Rarity - Was jest 5, a podkówki są tylko 4. Vivian - Trafne spostrzeżenie. Rarity - Mam takie dla: Gisel i Kat! Łapią podkówki rzucone przez Rarity. Gisel - Wow! Kat - Hi, hi ^^ Rarity - Vivian ty też! Kat - Co? Pinkie Pie zagrożona? O_O Rarity - No. Dziś odpada: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pin... Muriel - Stop! Rezygnuje, mam dość tego programu! Wskoczyła na krowę, a ta uciekła. Rarity - Ok? Pinkie - Czyli ja zostaje! Kat - No. Pinkie - Super! Rarity - A my widzimy się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie! Materiał Dodatkowy: Muriel jedzie na krowie. Muriel - Lubię jazdę krowną^^ I jadą dalej. Koniec Czy podobał ci się 8. odcinek TPWB? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 8 odc. TPWB? Tak. Nie. Nie! Kibicowałem/łam jej! ;_; A może powinna odpaść osoba, która dostała najwięcej głosów...? Tak, zdecydowanie Tak Nie, dobrze, że została Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie